Seinfeld Plot Hole
A Seinfeld Plot Hole is a plot hole that occurs in Tiradesverse movies where the problem caused by this event could be solved by something absurdly simple (most frequently basic communication). The term comes from the TV sitcom, as virtually every single problem the main cast of that show ran into could have been fixed by a simple phone call. This trope will often go hand-in-hand with No movie!!!. Examples in the Tiradesverse *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' - Jeremiah Ecks never even bothers to check the remains of the car in which he assumes his wife perished. *''The Room'' - Literally everyone ''knows that Lisa is cheating on Johnny, but not a single one of them bothers to tell him. (Granted, it's fair to assume that, because Johnny is so oblivious, even if someone flat out told him what was going on, he still wouldn't get the message.) *[[Episode 7 - Battlefield Earth|''Battlefield Earth]] - Terl could have killed Jonnie or Jonnie could have killed Terl. No movie. *[[Episode 28 - A Talking Cat!?!|''A Talking Cat!?!]] - Why didn't Duffy the Cat just claw a message into a solid surface if he can only audibly talk to the other idiot characters one time each? *[[Episode 30 - I Know Who Killed Me|''I Know Who Killed Me]] - The hospital could have compared birthmarks or other infomation from Aubrey Fleming and Dakota Moss' medical records to determine that Dakota's story was actually true. *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' - Shao Kahn could have killed Princess Kitana at any point and won. *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' - Optimus Prime could have flown into space at any point to chuck the Seed into the Sun. *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' - Lerigot could have used his magic wand at any point to escape his numerous predicaments. *''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' - Numerous examples--pretty much all of which revolve around Edward Cullen just accepting that Bella Swan is dead without any concrete evidence of this happening. *''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'' - The film is built on these. *''Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny'' - So bad that even one of the random kids points this out--Santa could just take a plane and the sleigh would teleport back to the North Pole. *''Deadfall'' - Mike Donan could have just told his idiot son that he wanted to scam and possibly even murder his brother from the start instead of sending him on the recockulous journey on which he embarks. *''Jem and the Holograms'' - The entire movie is made of these. The worst, though, is easily this one: Rio Raymond OR Jerrica Benton could have just walked up to Starlight Records and told the security guards that they needed to get Jerrica's earrings from Erica Raymond's safe, instead of committing multiple felonies in some wholly needless scheme to break into the building. *''Samurai Cop 2: Deadly Vengeance'' - Literally, all Milena/Jennifer had to do was ask Joe to kill the Katana guys. Instead, she concocts a scheme that takes 25 YEARS to come to fruition AND that gets her brother killed. Category:Tirades terminology Category:Tirades tropes